The treatment of water and wastewater traditionally includes treatment with various chemicals such as chlorine & sodium hypochlorite for disinfection, sulfur dioxide and sodium bisulphate for dechlorination, hydrofluosilicic acid for fluoridation and many others for coagulation, ph control, etc. Many state regulations require that municipal water agencies document their chemical usage in order verify proper dosages. A common way of tracking chemical usage is to simply place a chemical cylinder or drum on a weighing scale and track the weight loss on a daily basis. However, in order to insure a safe process and a safe plant, treatment facilities need to keep accurate records of essential information such as current chemical feed rate, how much chemical has been fed, and how much chemical remains.
Accordingly, what would be desirable would be a chemical inventory management system for projecting and calculating chemical usage during refilling of a chemical tank used in the municipal waste water treatment industry, and further wherein the system and method of calculating usage is not only automated but is accurate.